Turn Off the Lights
Turn Off the Lights is an unreleased song by Hollywood Undead, which features fellow rock icon Jeffree Star as a guest vocalist. Overview The song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but wasn't re-recorded for Swan Songs. This song and other party-oriented songs such as "Los Angeles," "Everywhere I Go," and "No. 5" were the reason for the band switching from MySpace Records to A&M/Octone as their label, as MySpace wanted to censor or remove these songs from the tracklisting. The demo of this song has been leaked to the public, though. Lyrics Jeffree Star: This is Jeffree fucking Star And this is a big "fuck you" to all you jealous bitches that get mad that I'm fucking your boyfriends And don't get mad that they suck my dick, then make-out with you after, hoe Shady Jeff: Go! Deuce: Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights J-Dog: I be the J to the G, girls call from O.C. ("What are you doing?") I'll fuck you in your new Daneli What a change 'cause I fuck girls in alleys Behind the beauty bar, let's see how far we can go on a sexual safari I got a dick like Kareem Abdul-Jabbarie Now let's pray, go all the way Your boyfriend's gay, got his truck raised Ain't I right? Hey, Shady! Let's have a pillow fight I'm a sex robot sent back from the fucking future "Fuck girls deep, stick it in their pooper" Shady Jeff: (Undead!) Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights Charlie Scene: I'm like the Brad Pitt of scene movies Take off that shirt and let me see them big boobies I like C boobies, D boobies, Z boobies Sad boobies, mad boobies, clean boobies, mean boobies I get pissed when the haters try to cock-block I get pissed and touch Tila in her hot spot It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask Put on my mask and fuck you in the ass! Funny Man: "Hey, Charlie, how many girls you taking home tonight?" Charlie Scene: My dick's sinned so much it should be crucified Like Jesus Christ "Beep-beep! Hey, you girls need a ride? Get inside!" I pull out my skin sword on the dance floor Rub it on your butt cheeks and watch it transform You better put out, don't make me hate you Or I'll do the Michael Jackson and I'mma rape you! Shady Jeff: (Undead!) Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights Charlie Scene: (Hey, what is that? Dude, is that a guy or a girl?) (Hey, faggot!) Jeffree Star: Shut the fuck up, you want me Bitches get mad that I swallow more cum than they can Wanna give me a hand 'cause I'll deep-throat your dad? Then he'll cum on my face before I go on MySpace And every guy wants my lipstick smeared on his nut-sack Let's play Barbie and shove Ken's dick in my ass Or you can be R. Kelly and pee on me But don't get it on my plastic surgery And then I'll beat you like I did that bitch, Stevie You think that's funny? Watch me eat Forbidden's fat pussy Shady Jeff: (Undead!) Deuce: Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights Jeffree Star: Fucking cunt! Lick my pussy! Fucking cunt! Eat me out, bitch! Shady Jeff: Lick my pussy! Jeffree Star: Sit on my face, Daddy! Faggot! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *[Jeff - background vocals, programming, vocals *Tha Produca - bass guitar, clean vocals ;Guest vocals *Jeffree Star - vocals Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce